Funnies 2
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: I got bored again and put this together!


Lynds:Heero!...OH HHEEEROOOOO!!!*looks around House*  
  
Heero:*Hiding under table*  
  
Lynds:Heero!*sigh*...He left me!*Cries*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Duo:*sings* I'm a barbie girl in a barbie woorrllddd..Life in plastic it's fantastic.You can brush my hair,Undress me anywhere'  
  
Lynds:*Runs into Living room and shoots TV*DIE BARBIE!  
  
Annie:*sticks head into living room and screams at singing Duo*NOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! The inhumanity!  
  
Emily:*pulls out gun* DIE YOU BLOODY FILTHY DEMONS WENCHES!  
  
Duo:0_0....*Starts singing* Candy land candy land.  
  
Annie,Lynds,Emily:...-_-  
  
****************************************  
  
Lynds:HEERO!*cries* Where'd my little friend go!  
  
Quatre:Try under the table.  
  
Lynds:*looks under table and see's Heero curled into ball,shaking.HEERO!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero:0_0!*Runs*  
  
Lynds:HEERO!COME BACK!  
  
************************************  
  
Emily:So Duo...What do you want to today?  
  
Duo:I dunno.What do you wanna do?  
  
Emily:I don't know.What do you wanna do today?  
  
Duo:I dunno.What do you wanna do?  
  
Emily:I don't know.What to you wanna do today?  
  
Annie:......0_0....*walks away*  
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo:I know a song that gets on every body's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!....I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!...  
  
Heero:Shut UP!SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!*pulls hair*  
  
Duo:0_0.....I know a song that gets on every body's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!  
  
Heero:*falls over with swirly eyes*  
  
Duo:Tee hee hee!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Lynds:....Watches tv.  
  
Quatre:*takes away remote:It's too pretty for you to be in watching tv!Go outside and play!  
  
Annie:I wouldn't do that if I were you Quat.  
  
Quatre:Why?  
  
Emily:...You'll see.  
  
Lynds:*growls and pounces on Quatre.*Give it back!  
  
Quatre:Ok ok!Here!*hands over remote*  
  
Lynds:*bright smile*Thank you!*Glomps then goes back to watching tv*  
  
Emily,Annie:Told ya.  
  
Quatre:0_0.......  
  
***********************************************  
  
Heero:Duo,Got any three's?  
  
Duo:Go fish sucker!  
  
Wufei:I think you take this game to seriously.  
  
Quatre:Don't ruin his fun!..Trowa got and kings?  
  
Trowa:.....///-   
  
Emily:Did he say go fish?If so it's my turn!Lynds got any......two's?  
  
Lynds:DARN CRAP MOTHER PUSS BUCKET!!!!*hands over two....  
  
Annie:Who did you say took this game to seriously,Wufei?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Heero:Leave me alone!  
  
Lynds:No!  
  
Heero:Leave me alone!  
  
Lynds:NO!  
  
Heero:Leave me alone!  
  
Lynds:NO!  
  
Duo:*Walks into living room and sees Heero and Lynds in each other's faces*...OH GET A ROOM!  
  
Lynds:Ok!*grabs Heero and runs*  
  
Heero:DUO YOU BAKA!  
  
Duo:I...can I come!  
  
Lynds:*Stops to think.....sure!*grabs Duo's arm and runs out of House before Emily can notice anything*  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Emily:I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS LYNDS!  
  
Annie:....*finishes tying Emily to chair*  
  
Emily:*Growls*  
  
Annie:Now..repeat after me...I am not going to kill Lynds.  
  
Emily:I'm going to kill Lynds for taking my Duo away!  
  
Annie:....-_-...I give up!  
  
Emily:I want my Duo!*cries*  
  
Duo:I'm here!  
  
Emily:YAY!*breaks free of ropes and glomps Duo*  
  
Annie:But how?  
  
Duo:Umm well...yeah....I couldn't just sit there and watch and do nothing!  
  
Emily:They were doing what actually?  
  
Duo:....Playing chess....I got bored.  
  
Annie:0_0..  
  
Emily:*shrugs and glomps Duo harder.*  
  
************************************************************  
  
Heero:Check mate!  
  
Lynds:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*falls off chair*  
  
Heero:0_0...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lynds:thats all for now folks!...  
  
Duo:Who are you talking to?  
  
Lynds:.......*whispers*...the voices in my head!*SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY*  
  
Duo:0_0  
  
******************************  
  
Later my lovlies! 


End file.
